


Theirs, Hers

by tide_ms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa loved letting them desire her, she loved letting them love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs, Hers

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash_kink meme. Prompt: Mikasa/Sasha/Annie, double penetration.

Mikasa shuddered again as Annie trailed a wet path on her shoulder with her tongue. A cloud of warmth had formed within her, intensified by the two, tender fingers that started a rhythm of thrusts into her cunt. Her hands on the wall behind Sasha were sore, and her knees were threatening to bend, but any thought of the pain in her joints had disappeared as the tingling desire engulfed her.

Their sweaty bodies felt soft against Mikasa, while their hardened nipples itched her closer to the edge. Sasha's hot breaths, still quickened by a fact only Mikasa, and Annie knew, tickled her. A fact that despite her blushes and stutters, Sasha held proud. She was inside Mikasa; she was being coated with Mikasa.

The black haired girl bit Sasha's jaw when Annie's finger teased her other entrance, their heartbeats melting between her own. Slick frictions shook her; steadied her on the edge, and her gasp that Annie's teeth on her back prompted was the sweetest weakness she had ever felt.

Mikasa didn't moan, but she knew the two girls heard her. She didn't lose herself despite knowing how firm the two girls' hold were around her. Sasha sucked at her throat as if to prepare her for the finger that Annie fully pushed into her. Her body jerked nonetheless, and waves of bursting satisfaction hit her with every pulse clutching around their skilled fingers. A smirk must have been brightening Annie's face with pride, Mikasa felt it; Mikasa loved it.

Annie pulled her finger out slowly, making Mikasa feel every inch of it, and pushed it again to start a pace that contrasted with her gentle kisses on Mikasa's spine. Each kiss drew a louder gasp, and every curl of Sasha's fingers that rubbed her soft walls burned her with her own lust. She relaxed her body a bit, just to feel her weight on Sasha, her eyelids becoming too heavy to be kept opened as the brown haired girl brushed her clit with her palm teasingly.

Mikasa reached her arm to grab Annie's buttock with need as the two girls found harmony between their rhythms. Her lips met Sasha's in a deep kiss, and Annie's soft skin under her hand eased her to surrender. Annie pinched her left nipple, and that's how Mikasa liked the end to start. Lips taken by Sasha's hungry lips, and sensitive breasts being taken care of by Annie's rough hands. That's how she felt every bit of the fall, taken by her girls.

**Author's Note:**

> This was Annie or Sasha being sandwiched until somehow it was Mikasa and I felt fuzzy. I hope it met your prompt in some way.


End file.
